halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare House 2
Engine: EP2 * Released: Augest 22, 2010 * Author: We Create Stuff Story After a prologue (Nightmare House 1) where the player crashes his car in front of the haunted house, he is confronted by numerous undead and falls unconcious, he then wakes and finds himself in a padded room of an asylum. He then proceeds to leave and has visions of a ghostly woman while exploring the general area. Eventually the player is contacted by one Dr Romero who is seemingly trapped in the hospital as well and guides the player through various obstacles as well as directly assisting him. After a brief journey through the hospital where the player encounters strange anomalies as well as zombies, the player meets a dispatched SWAT team who are at the location for a unclear search and destroy objective and enlists the players help due to his seeming knowledge of the hospital. As they fight their way past various enemies a member of the SWAT team (Johnson) is killed and the player is split up. After continuing his trip through the hospital and witnessing more strange phenomenon as well as visions of the ghostly woman the player regroups with the SWAT team. Once again the group is forced to fight their way past various enemies but suffers a tragic death when a SWAT member is overwhelmed by the paranormal energy and is killed out of self defense. Weary of the mission the SWAT leader decides to call a evac and abandon their mission. As the team fight their way another casualty occurs when a mysterious enemy drags a SWAT member away. Despite the tragic losses and heavy resistance the remaining team members finally arrive at the extraction point only for their helicopter to be destroyed by some sort of psychic energy and knocks the player unconscious and critically wounds the SWAT leader. When the player awakens the SWAT leader reveals that their objective was Dr. Romero all along as he has built a psychic device (the Core) capable of killing. The player is left alone when the SWAT leader succumbs to his wounds and goes to find Dr. Romero alone. By this point Dr. Romero recognizing that the player has discovered the truth, gives him two choices. Leave the hospital or continue his quest to kill him. If the player chooses to leave : he ends up being brutally killed by the Ghostly woman outside the hospital. if the player chooses to pursue : a large fight will occur between the player and Dr. Romero, finallly destroying the Core and allowing the ghostly woman (Emily), in fact Doctor Romero's wife, to appear and kill him by throwing him brutally against walls then tearing him up, leaving only a skeleton. After the battle, she appears before the player and thanks him. An Easter Egg is launchable by taping in console "map_this_is_not_an_easter_egg" which launches a parody of the flash video Amazing Horse, with Emily, Romero, and a zombie (as a horse). In-Game Information Weapons *Axe *Pistol *SMG *Shotgun *Magnum Characters *Dr. Romero *S.W.A.T. members (X 4) *Ghostly Woman (Emily) Enemies *Regular Zombies (Doctor Model/Patient Model/Worker Model) *Armored Cop Zombies (Zombine re-modeled) *Screamers (Fast Zombies re-modeled) *Big Skinny Zombies (Poison Zombies re-modeled) *Shadows *Mannequins *Nurse Zombies (cut-scenes only) *Creeper (bonus files only ). Links * ﻿﻿Mod DB * We Create Stuff ﻿ ﻿ Category:Mods Category:HL2 Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods